Devouring Desire
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: A vampire king captures a mortal and decides to have some fun before killing him. It doesnt turn out the way he expected. Slash, Jedam, mentions of Christian/Heath, Smut, Vampires


**Birthday fic for my precious girl Terrahfry. Happy Birthday lovely!**

* * *

><p>The dark vampire padded silently towards his dungeon, towards his prisoner. Usually he killed them on sight, or at least after playing with them a little, but his latest victim had fascinated him. Usually it was the vampire's job to do the fascinating but the mortal currently chained up in his dungeon was different from his normal prey. He walked briskly past servants and slave alike, smirking and licking his lips at the sights of several of the slaves. As Vampire King he was forced to hold court at several points throughout the many years, this time being one of them. The district heads were all residing in his castle at the moment, and all of them had brought play things. The only saving point was that vampires were not only fiercely possessive but they mated for life. Which meant that although there were more than a few mortals around, as well as submissive vampires, they were largely left alone. A fact that the dark vampire king was more than grateful for considering how violent vampire battles over mates could get.<p>

The dark vampire nodded to several of the mate pairs he passed. The short haired blonde man, named Jay, who had his red-headed mortal Heath kneeling submissively between his legs. The dark psychotic murderer who had his innocent vampire mate straddling his thighs. Jeff reminded himself to speak to him about concealing his kills-yet again-before he carried on.

Finally he reached the dungeons, smirking at the two women chained to the wall ready for the feast that night. The blonde was glaring, but she wasn't talking. It seemed she had resigned herself to her fate. The brunette on the other hand was gagged. The guards had been forced to gag her claiming that her shrieks were sending them deaf. They both glared back at him but Jeff sniggered and ignored them as he walked past. He wasn't going to waste his time on sacrifices when he had a gorgeous blonde to seduce.

Jeff quickened his step when he neared the heavy iron door that sat at the end of the dungeon. Behind it sat his private play area, the place where he seduced the occasional mortal that managed to get under his skin. Often he killed them there too, feeding on their blood until they were drained. The play was the most exciting part however, Jeff always loved the feeling of his prey submitting to him. Sometimes it was easy, due to them having natural submissive tendencies. Other times it was harder, Jeff had to fight to break them. If he was honest he liked those ones better, it was more fun to see the spirit bleed out of them, to see the hope fade in their eyes.

And the lithe blonde that was hanging in direct view of the doorway was one of the ones that he would need to break. The hazel eyes glared at him from beneath the curtain of blonde hair falling over his face, the other man obviously unhappy in his position. Of course Jeff didn't really care, the sight of the lithe blonde man shackled to the wall by his wrists, his ankles shackled so that his feet could touch the floor was causing his leather pants, already skin tight, to tighten almost painfully. Dressed simply in dark blue jeans, the captive's shirt having been removed on his arrival, Jeff couldn't help the natural attraction that drew him towards his shackled captive. The defiant look that was just barely visible in his eyes was what caused Jeff to let his predatory instincts out, allowing him to stalk towards the captured blonde, the aura of danger surrounding him naturally.

"Well hello there," he drawled. "Aren't you just a pretty little thing?" The other man glared and silently Jeff crowed at the thought that this one wouldn't be broken that easily.

"Well it doesn't matter," he continued. "It's not like you'll be pretty…or alive…by the end of tonight anyway." He smirked and let his fangs show, slightly shocked when the mortals eyes let a little of the defiance go to be replaced with something that wasn't fear. The vampire looked closer, realising that it was a combination of lust and anticipation that clouded the hazel eyes.

"But it looks like that doesn't bother you _prey_," he snarled. "It looks like you'd like nothing more than to be roughed up a little, maybe even turned. You must have a vampire fetish." Here Jeff paused to drag his fangs firmly over the mortal's throat, not missing the breath that caught at the feel of the sharp points crossing his jugular.

"Oh you do," he growled, digging his fangs in just enough to cause the mortal to shudder slightly and for him to taste the tiny droplets of blood that formed from the tiny pin prick sized holes he'd created. "And you taste delicious as well." He went back to sucking on the mortal's throat, letting his fangs graze the soft skin every so often.

"Adam." Jeff started and stepped back as he looked into the hazel eyes opposite him. "My name is Adam." Jeff shrugged one shoulder.

"I really don't care what your name is, I'm going to fuck you before I kill you," he stated. "You can beg and cry all you like; I'm still going to break you." He went back to attack Adams neck again but was surprised when the mortal jerked his chin down, almost protecting his neck with his face.

"I'm not going to beg," he said calmly. "But before I allow you to do anything you will call me by my name." Jeff looked at him, barely concealed amusement on his face.

"You realise I could just take what I wanted and you couldn't stop me?" he asked the blonde. Adam shrugged as well as he could.

"Then all you'd get was a defiant piece of meat," he pointed out. "This way, I'll happily submit for you." The blonde mortal eyed the bulge in Jeff's pants. "Especially if you're as big as you look _big boy_." He practically purred the last words, causing Jeff to have to work to hold in a shudder of his own.

"Oh you'd better believe it," he snarled, stripping off his pants and standing before Adam proudly. The blonde bit his lip and let out a soft unconscious whimper.

"Like what you see?" Jeff growled as he stepped forward, pressing himself against the chained blonde. Adams eyes fluttered closed, and he moaned low in his throat. Jeff smirked and he dragged his fangs down over Adams throat.

"Oh you poor little mortal," he cooed. "How little you know." Adam growled back at him, obviously doing his best to look intimidating. To Jeff however, the blonde couldn't look any cuter.

"Call me by my name," Adam growled again. "Then I'll do whatever you want." Jeff smirked and leaned in close, letting just the tips of his fangs graze Adams earlobe.

"Adam," he breathed. "Your name is Adam." The blonde sighed and relaxed against the wall, causing Jeff to wonder if he was right in his original assessment of the mortal. He was undeniably defiant but he also seemed to be very submissive. Jeff narrowed his eyes slightly. It was almost like he wanted to be fucked but he didn't want to give in too soon. In addition to that, he didn't want to be some nameless fuck. That was why he had insisted on the vampire knowing his name. He turned back to the blonde mortal who was smirking.

"Finally figured it out huh?" Adam asked. "I just want to be fucked by a man who knows what he's doing. A man who can make me cum like I've never cum before. And if I have to die to get my brains fucked out, at least I got my world shattered by a vampire." Jeff snarled and laced his hand in Adams hair, using it as leverage to drag the mortal into a fierce kiss. Adam didn't even try to fight it, allowing the vampire to dominate the kiss without argument, even moaning sweetly into the kiss. For his part, Jeff plundered Adams mouth, using his tongue to explore every inch of Adams mouth as well as nipping at the blonde's lower lip on occasion using his fangs.

"Wow," Adam breathed as Jeff pulled back, slumping in the shackles even as Jeff began to undo his ankles. Once undone, Jeff expected the pretty blonde to try and fight. He even expected to be kicked at; plenty of his captives had tried that. He certainly hadn't expected Adam to wrap his legs around his hips, nor for the mortal to lock his ankles at the small of his back. Jeff couldn't help the possessive growl that erupted from his lips, the mortal fascinating him again simply by behaving totally differently than he expected. While it pissed him off that he couldn't predict the blondes actions, it also turned him on beyond belief to know that this particular mortal wouldn't bore him. And that was a problem he'd been having a lot of lately.

"You want me to fuck you?" Jeff growled. "To take you to heaven before I send you to hell?" Adam whimpered and nodded emphatically, the muscles in his thighs clenching and tightening involuntarily. The vampire smirked and stepped back, unbuttoning and pulling the blondes jeans off his long legs easily. The pale blue thong soon followed, Adam not even seeming bothered by his choice in underwear. Stepping closer Jeff debated stretching the blonde, or at least using his fascination to lessen the pain a little but decided against it. He was still feeling sadistic and cruel, a fact that spending the last month surrounded by vampires had not helped. So instead he simply lined up and thrust in, revelling in the scream that Adam let out. He loved breaking the mortals that thought they could control him. In his mind, there was nothing better.

"Fuck…you…," Adam panted out as Jeff sheathed himself to the hilt. "Couldn't have stretched me or something first could you bastard?" Jeff couldn't believe the words that he was hearing. Apparently he hadn't broken the blonde quite as much as he had thought. No matter, he still had the fucking on his side.

Adam screamed loudly as Jeff began to thrust, hard and fast. He really hadn't had enough time to adjust but he couldn't bring himself to care. The vampire was threatening to kill him anyway. And he couldn't help but get the feeling he was about to get the fucking of his life.

Jeff grunted and snarled as he fucked Adam, making sure to roll his hips with every thrust and to throw his strength behind every thrust. He loved the screams that he was getting from the mortal, first in pain and then pleasure. He was sure he had to be hitting the blonde's prostate with every thrust and he knew that he couldn't contain himself any longer. His pride on the other hand refused to let him cum before Adam came so he held onto the last shreds of his self-control.

Once Adam came however, screaming loudly and clenching his muscles, both in his ass around Jeff's cock and in his legs that were firmly wrapped around Jeff's hips, Jeff let himself go. He pounded into Adam for a few more thrusts before he let go, sinking his fangs into Adams shoulder deeply but making sure to restrain himself from turning the mortal. He leant against the shackled man until he recovered before he simply redressed and left the dungeon, leaving Adam shackled to the wall in shock.

* * *

><p>Jeff stretched in his chair as he listened to whichever vampire was speaking prattle on about something that he wasn't interested in. He was momentarily distracted by the shifting of his new Queens head on his lap. He had decided to make Adam a slave in his castle, intending for the blonde to live out his days there while being assessable for more sex whenever Jeff decided he wanted it. That arrangement had only lasted for about 5 years before Jeff gave in and just turned the blonde beauty, gaining a new Queen in the process. Now, 50 years after Jeff had first captured the mortal blonde, they were sitting at yet another congregation of vampires. Only this time, Jeff only had to take his Queen upstairs to relieve his tension. A fact that he had taken advantage of many times…and would again.<p>

After so many years of waiting the Vampire King had found his Queen. One that was submissive to him and allowed him his way in the bedroom yet challenged him every day, remaining defiant until the end. And that was the way that the King liked it.


End file.
